Splish Splash
by NewAngelRising
Summary: Dean teaches Castiel how to swim. Having a wet and naked angel can only lead to one thing...


It was the middle of summer and for once Dean and Sam had no case that they were working on. Sam had gone off to do his own thing while Dean had headed to the river to go swimming. It was too hot to do anything else and the water felt amazing on his overheated skin.

Currently the hunter was floating on his back in some shade and relaxing, eyes shut and hands on his stomach. He could almost fall asleep like this but knew better. He had no desire to drown himself; that would just be embarrassing. Dean Winchester, slayer of demons and has been to Hell and back, drowned from stupidity. No thank you.

A familiar sound caught his attention and he raised his head from the water to look towards the shoreline. He saw Castiel standing there watching him, head tilted, probably trying to figure out what the hunter was doing. Dean gave him a wave and the angel moved to the edge of the water.

"Dean, do you require assistance?"

The other man laughed as he put his feet down and stood in the waist high water. "Nah, I'm just relaxing. Haven't you ever gone swimming before, Cas?" when the angel shook his head, his eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Castiel shifted on his feet, blue eyes moving to watch the ripples move across the surface of the water. "I've never had reason to. Angels do not feel heat or cold like humans do. We also did not have much in the way of free time to try out these kinds of activities."

"Well, now you do. At least you can take a long enough break to relax for a bit. With the mess you are dealing with upstairs, I know you need it." Dean walked further out of the water and his boxers slid down low on his hips due to the weight of the water. "C'mon Cas, humor me."

Castiels eyes shifted back to the hunter and he watched as Dean walked towards him. His eyes took in every little detail from the freckles across his nose, the mark on his shoulder, and then wandered ever so slowly down his toned body to his hips, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He swallowed thickly and when his eyes met green ones, he actually felt a bit of heat in his cheeks.

"What are you waiting for? Get undressed. There is no way you can swim in all of those clothes." If he had noticed the angel eyeing him, Dean said nothing about it. He was grinning though and his eyes were full of mischief.

The angel moved away from the water and over to a large rock as he removed his trench coat. He folded it up neatly and then did the same with the rest of his clothes as he stripped out of them, leaving only his boxers on. He felt eyes on his back and when he turned around found Dean openly looking him over. Unused to being looked at that way, Castiel folded his arms across his chest self consciously.

He slowly walked back over to the edge of the water and stepped in, but did not go in any further.

"I...do not know how to swim."

Dean chuckled and held out his hand to the dark haired male. "I figured as much when you said that you've never gone swimming. C'mon in and I'll teach you." Still the angel did not move and Dean moved closer to take one of his hands and tugged gently. "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life." Castiel said it immediately with no hesitation and he meant it. He let Dean continue to pull him into the water slowly but he could not stop sending glances over his shoulder at the shore.

"Relax Cas, I'm not going to bring you out into the middle of the river when you don't know how to swim. Just deep enough that you can still touch but have plenty of room to work with. There is not much of a current here so you won't have to worry about drifting off."

Instead of trying to teach him how to swim right away, Dean just stood there with Castiel since the angel was holding onto his hand tightly and would not let go. As time went by, the shorter male started to slowly relax and soon dropped the hunters hand. Castiel let out a sigh and his eyes fell half closed as he felt the water move around him and slide against his skin in a gentle caress. The birds in the nearby trees were singing to each other and there was just enough wind that the leaves rustled. It was very calming to him and he almost forgot that he wasn't alone.

It would be impossible for him to forget that Dean was there though. The hunter was still standing close enough that Castiel could feel the heat his body was putting off. He was also moving his hands around on the surface of the water causing small waves to collide with their bodies. Then there was also the fact that Castiel was highly attuned to Deans soul and would always feel him on deeper levels.

While Castiel was getting used to being in the water, Dean watched him. He could see the tension slowly leaving the angels body and hear his breathing coming out more evenly instead of strained. Dean lifted his hands up out of the water and flicked the excess off at Castiel, but the angel made no reaction to it.

"So, you ready to try swimming now or do you just want to stand there and keep meditating?" Dean let himself fall backwards into the water so he could float again. He looked up at Castiel as he floated closer to him, then reached out and poked him in the stomach just because he could.

The poke brought Castiel out of his thoughts and his eyes opened all the way. "Yes, I would like to try now."

"We'll start off with something easy then. The doggy paddle."

Dean let his feet sink to the bottom and went into a crouching position so just his head and shoulders were visible above the water. He then proceeded to show Castiel how to move his hands and feet to propel himself forward and to stay afloat. After that, he demonstrated by swimming back and forth in front of the angel so he could see it in motion before he did it himself.

On the first try, Castiel sunk and came up spluttering and had the hunter laughing.

"Alright, we'll try this another way first." Dean moved over to Castiel and put his hands out in front of him. "Lean down so that your chest and stomach are on my hands, then stretch your legs out. Now practice moving your hands and feet."

Castiel did as he was told, arms and legs flailing wildly before he realized that Dean was keeping him from sinking. "I feel completely foolish doing this." he muttered but soon he got the movements down.

"No need to be embarrassed, Cas. We all start somewhere."

Dean had to ignore the way Castiels bare skin felt underneath his hands, the angels muscles flexing as he paddled and squirmed around. He also had to ignore the way the boxers clung to his lean body and left nothing to the imagination. It was taking all of his self control not to let his hands 'accidentally' slip down and grope him, or to lean forward and lick the bare skin of his back. He also had to ignore the way Castiel was brushing up against his stomach as he held him, causing heat to build up inside of him as he got turned on.

Soon he was grinning as he watch Castiel get the hang of the doggy paddle and noticed that Castiel was also smiling. He was actually having fun doing this and that only made the hunter even happier. When he removed his hands, the angel paddled away and made a noise of happiness when he did not sink like before. At one point, the angel voluntarily went under the water and swam around now that he had the hang of things. When he popped up, his hair was plastered to his face and he was grinning widely, blue eyes shining bright in the summer sun.

As Castiel swam past him again, Dean reached out and made a grab for him, unable to resist touching him again. Thanks to the water, the angel just slipped right through his fingers. Castiels boxers were not so lucky.

"Dean?!" Castiel got to his feet and immediately made a grab for his underwear.

"Cas?" Dean laughed as he held the boxers up over his head and out of reach of the shorter male. "Why'd you stop swimming? You're doing great."

Castiel went suspiciously still for a moment, his blue eyes looking over the hunter as if he were looking for a weak spot, and then he attacked. He launched himself out of the water and onto Deans back, legs wrapping around his waist to hold himself up, as one arm reached for his underwear and the other fought with Deans free hand. The hunter had a long reach and so the underwear stayed just out of his grasp.

Dean had not expected the angel to jump him. He thought Castiel would just glare at him and leave, but apparently he was full of surprises. The angel continued to fight him for his boxers but did not seem to have a problem with wrestling Dean naked. It made the hunter amused and he certainly wasn't going to complain. Especially whenever Castiel tried to move further up his body, his legs would slip a bit and right right against his crotch. His body was burning hot and it only got worse as Castiel panted in his ear.

As Castiel managed to almost snag his boxers, Deans feet slipped on the rocks he was standing on and he fell backwards into the water, bringing them both down.

The pair continued to fight under the water and it was hard for Dean to focus on what he was doing while Castiel was rubbing all over him. The angels legs had slid down his waist more and pulled his own boxers dangerously low. The only thing keeping them on at this point was his own arousal and Castiels legs wrapped around one of his. The way the angel was moving against him had Dean wondering if the angel knew exactly what he was doing and was doing it to him on purpose.

Sneaky bastard.

Dean somehow managed to stand back up with the angel still wrapped around him and he gasped for air. Castiel maneuvered himself around on Dean until his legs were wrapped around his waist again and they were facing each other. Castiel was grinning and Dean didn't understand why until he realized he was no longer holding the other mans boxers. The angel balled them up and threw them over to the shore so Dean couldn't steal them again.

"You fight dirty, Cas." The angel chuckled in response.

Deans hands slid down to Castiels hips and then under his ass to his thighs to hold him up, though it wasn't necessary. The angel was wrapped around him tightly with his legs and his hands were gripping his shoulders. The hunters gaze left the others eyes as they travelled down his upper body to linger on the angels hard cock. His own arousal was was nestled in the curve of Castiels ass and it was driving him crazy, the small friction he got from his boxers nowhere near enough.

"I told you that relaxing would do you some good." Dean groaned as Castiel moved his hips ever so slightly, just enough to tease.

"Hm, yes, I agree." the angel smirked and and brought up one of his hands to snap his fingers. Deans boxers vanished leaving them both completely naked. "It's only fair."

Dean let out a long groan as flesh met flesh and he could not stop himself from thrusting against the other mans body. His head dropped to rest against his shoulder and his breathing had sped up more from the arousal than from the exertion of wrestling with the angel. Castiel slid his fingers into Deans wet hair and tugged hard enough to make the hunter look up at him, both their eyes blown with lust. The angel leaned down and captured Deans full bottom lip in his mouth and sucked on it before giving it a nip. Dean moaned softly and chased his lips so he could give the other man a proper kiss.

"You waiting for an invitation, Dean? I thought your instincts were better than that."

Dean let out a growl as he kissed Castiel again, but this time is was harder and deeper. His hands gripped the angels thighs as he turned and carried him into shallow water. Once it was shallow enough for him to sit and have the water at waist level, he was pulling Castiel as tight up against him as possible. Castiel unwrapped his legs from around Deans waist and put them on either side of his thighs to make himself more comfortable. He moved to sit back a bit but Dean held him forward enough so he could continue to rub his cock in the cleft of his ass.

Castiel couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat as Dean used his hands to spread him open more so he was rubbing right against his entrance. When he tried to move so he could grab Deans cock, the hunter tightened his hands on the angels hips and and pulled him away.

"D-Dean, please." Castiel slid a hand between them to wrap around his own cock but that only resulted in Dean grabbing his hand and pinning it behind his back. "Stop teasing me, dammit." the words were growled out and he leaned forward to bite Deans neck in warning.

Dean chuckled and turned his head to give Castiel another passionate kiss. "Alright, but no touching yourself. Put your hands on my shoulders and keep them there or I will stop."

Castiel did as he was told and knew that Dean would stop if he didn't follow his orders. Dean did not always get demanding when they had sex, but when he did, Castiel learned to listen or he'd end up being left hard and frustrated. Sometimes that was fun, too, but not today. As he wrapped his arms around Deans neck, close enough to what he wanted, Dean began to work him open with his fingers. The water was enough of a help that they would not need to worry about lube.

By the time Dean had three fingers sliding into him, Castiel was gripping Dean like his life depended on it, his body trembling hard as he rocked back onto his fingers. His mouth attacked Deans throat as he tried to muffle his moans, but it did little good when the hunter started to hit his prostate on every stroke. His fingers sunk into Deans shoulders and he let out moan after moan, climbing faster to his release. A few more thrusts from Deans fingers and he would be there. Just before he reached the peak, Dean withdrew his fingers and Castiel whimpered as he was denied his orgasm.

"Not yet, Cas." Dean kissed his angel softly and then more firmly in apology. "Hold on just a little longer."

If Dean was not sliding into him already, Castiel would have shoved Deans hands away to impale himself on the others cock. He let his head fall back and choked out Deans name as the hunter slowly filled him. His fingers tangled in Deans hair when the hunter leaned forward to suck on his neck as he slid inside to the hilt. Dean had barely bottomed out before Castiel was wiggling impatiently against him. Dean didn't blame him; it had been a couple of weeks since they had last been able to do this. He and Sam had been too busy on hunts to really breathe and Castiel was dealing with the mess in Heaven.

Just as Dean finally started to thrust inside of Castiel, a boat went by further out from where they were, the driver and passengers cheering as they saw them. Both Dean and Castiel laughed and waved back. It was not the first time someone had seen them having sex and neither of them cared much anymore. Dean actually enjoyed grossing his brother out whenever possible, which was often.

The distraction was forgotten as Dean started fucking the angel in earnest, his hips snapping forward quickly and with purpose. The water made it much easier for Dean to lift up Castiel before he pulled him back down into the thrust, again and again. Whenever the water would splash up between them, Dean would lean forward and lick as many droplets away from Castiels skin as he could reach.

The moans and whimpers that poured from Castiels mouth were like music to Deans ears. His sucked on a spot on the angels neck long enough to leave a good size bruise behind. He already had Castiels mark forever burned into his skin. He had to make due with leaving temporary ones on his angel. Castiel had asked him once why he did it and he'd responded that he wanted everyone know they belonged to each other. The angel had responded by leaving his own bruising kisses all over the hunters body.

Castiel shifted and leaned further back until his hands were resting on Deans thighs. The new angle had Dean hitting his prostate on every thrust and once again he was almost to his peak. His body was trembling violently and he could not longer speak coherently. He continued to roll and thrust his hips against Deans, pulling a moan from the hunter. He clenched his muscles around him at the same time he tugged on Deans ear, one of the hunters erogenous areas.

Deans eyes rolled into the back of his head and unintelligible words poured out of his mouth. Castiel was pretty sure his name was in there somewhere along with some swears and whimpers.

"D-Dean, I'm close." Castiels hands were buried in the hunters hair again as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Harder!"

Dean started moving faster and pumping into the angel as hard and deep as he could. The water did take some of his strength away for this, but it was apparently enough as Castiel cried out as he finally reached his release. His head fell back and he let out a yell that had part of his true voice mixed in, causing the hunter to wince as his ears hurt.

Dean followed right behind him a moment later, his loud groan muffled by Castiels neck that he had pressed his face into.

"Cas, fuck." his voice was rough and he shook as the last waves of his orgasm passed through. He was then chuckling and placing a kiss on the angels neck before claiming his lips.

"And that wraps up today's swimming lesson."

"If all of your lessons end like this, then I would very much like you to teach me more tomorrow." Castiel had melted against Dean and lay there with his arms wrapped around the hunters chest, a content smile on his lips.

"You got it."


End file.
